


Calm to his Storm

by Rushi_Rush



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chans worried, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, The millenials except for jisung are only mentioned sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushi_Rush/pseuds/Rushi_Rush
Summary: Jisung's okay. Atleast thats what he tells himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Im back with minsung angst and fluff!! I wrote this on a whim so i hope you guys like it. Not edited so if theres a mistake im sorry!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you guys!

Jisung sat there, listening to his members laugh at him again for nth time in one hour.

They were holding a VLive session and it was usually filled with the members answering questions from their lovely fans and reading their comments.

Jisung decided to make up a comment saying a fan loved him because it would be funny. When the members laughed and pointed out it wasn't true, Jisung was happy his joke had garnered the reaction he wanted. He loved making his friends laugh even if it was at him. It was a crucial part of his personality.

During the VLive, a comment caught his eye. 

'No one loves Jisung.'

That, that was not true. Even if his members laughed at him alot and made fun of him, it was because they loved him. They knew he would give a funny reaction. Thats why they did it.

So then why? Why did this comment disturb him so much? Why could he not forget it? 

*a week later*

Wenever one of his members dismissed Jisung or ignored him, his mind would always remind him of that comment. 

No. It wasn't true. They loved him. They did.

Why did it feel like they didn't?

Jisung felt himself slipping, the words 'they didn't love you' circling his head all the time, filling it with insecurities he had left in the past. He was slowly returning to a place he had promised himself he would never return to. 

The worst thing was, just as before, no one noticed. He was drowning in his thoughts yet no one noticed. He didn't blame them though. 

Years of practicing had made him perfect in the art of hiding his emotions.

He was truly contradicting. He got upset over the fact that no one noticed when he was the one hiding his emotions.

Everytime his subconcious, in between his self-deprecating thoughts, tried to remind him of the fact that his members cared, the not-so-rational part of his brain, shut it down.

'Why would they care? For someone like you? You don't mean shit'

All it took was 4 words to undo all the hard work he put in fixing himself for years. It was so hard to build himself up only for someone to say 4 words and all his hard work crumbling down.

********************************************************

It was Chan, who noticed first.

Jisung had never slipped up when rapping. It was the first time that Jisung had forgotton the lyrics and it was the only clue Chan needed to figure out that something was wrong. 

He had asked Jisung if everything was fine and of course Jisung had the perfect answer prepared. He delivered his lines perfectly, with the right expressions even. It left Chan wondering if maybe this time he was wrong.

The next clue was a little too obvious and everyone had picked up on it. Jisung had woken up absolutely drained, the exhaustion settled deep into his bones. He didn't have the energy to put up an act but he tried his best. He had to hide his feelings. 

No one cared anyway.

He had managed to shove some food down his throat without throwing up and then proceeded to head back into his room for a nap.

Though, the millenials (namely Hyunjin, Seungmin, Felix and Jeongin) stopped Jisung before he could enter his room. He suppressed a sigh and turned around, waiting for whatever they wanted to say.

They invited him to have a Disney marathon all day with them and on a normal day, Jisung would have excitedly accepted but this Jisung today, he wanted nothing but his bed. He knew if he said no, everyone would know but he didn't care anymore

He politely declined, saying he was tired before entering his room and slamming the door shut.

Thats all it took before chaos ensued.

(A/N: sorry im so dramatic)

The millenials were still sitting on the couch in shock, when the rest of the members joined them. Chan had called an impromptu meeting to discuss whatever had just happened.

Everyone was worried. But they got even more worried when Chan mentioned Jisung forgetting the lyrics the day before. This was serious. Something was bothering Jisung and they knew he wouldn't open up easily.

It took Chan an year before Jisung ever mentioned his feelings infront of him. Even then he wasn't completely open about them. When Chan asked him why he never talked about them, Jisung had just shrugged his shoulders and moved the conversation to a different topic.

All of them decided then and there that it would be Minho who would go and question Jisung. He was his best friend after all (and crush too but no one knew that except for Jisung).

The members left the house to go to the arcade, so that Minho and Jisung had some privacy. It would help Jisung open up, knowing that no one else was around.

Minho knocked on Jisung's door and asked if he could come in. He heard no reply so he walked in and saw that Jisung was sleeping (soundly, may he add).

He climbed up to Jisungs bed and sat beside him, running his fingers through the youngers hair. After a few minutes (could be an hour we will never know), of staring at him, Jisung started mumbling something and squirming around, his brows furrowed. 

Minho shook him a little, trying to wake him up and it worked. Jisung shot up in bed after a few nudges. He didn't move or say anything, just sat there staring in front of him.

Minho called out his name, causing him to jerk and flail around because he did NOT realize someone was there with him. He turned around to face Minho, who was looking more worried by the passing seconds.

Minho made grabby hands towards Jisung and because hes whipped for Minho, he gladly went to lay in Minho's arms. After a few moments of silence,

"What's wrong, Sungie?" Minho asked, in the gentlest tone possible, trying to make him comfortable.

"Nothing's wrong. Don't worry." Jisung mumbled, his tone of voice dejected.

"Tell me the truth baby. Everyone can tell something's wrong." Minho attemped to persuade Jisung.

Jisung shuffled around in Minho's arms and then sat up to look at him, straight in the eye. 

"Do you love me?"

It was a simple, blunt question but it made Minho choke on air.

"Ofc- ofcourse we do baby. Did someone tell you otherwise?"

"Then why do you guys make fun of me so much?"

"Aww baby. We only do it because we love you. They are just jokes. I am sorry if you think we took it too far. We won't do it if it hurts you so much..."

"No no! I didn't mean it like that.... forget i said anything. This is stupid."

"Baby if it hurts then it isn't stupid. Tell me. Why did you suddenly start feeling this way? And don't try to lie." Minho stated with a firm tone.

Even if Jisung protested now, there was no way he was getting out of this.

And so Jisung began narrating his sob story. From the times when his siblings began teasing him, making his insecurities grow to the time his parents sent him away to Malaysia because him and his siblings had started fighting too much and they couldn't handle him anymore. 

He told Minho about the comment he read and how it brought back all the memories he had worked to oppress. How his mind had manipulated him to believe that none of his members loved him.

Minho listened, didn't interrupt him once. Though his expressions did range from shock to anger to sadness to something akin to sympathy.

After finishing his story, Jisung had felt even more exhausted and settled himself back into Minho's arms, letting out a sigh. 

After being in silence for what felt like an eternity, Minho looked down and noticed Jisung snoring quietly. He kissed his forehead and attempted to lay his head down on the pillow when Jisung groggily opened his eyes.

"Are you going to leave me hyung?" 

The words had a deeper meaning to them and Minho's heart hurt at the vulnerability in his tone.

"Of course not, Sungie. I won't leave you. Ever."

"Then stay."

Thats what Minho did. He settled in beside Jisung, hugging him closer and drifted off to wonderland with one thought on his mind.

They would be alright.


	2. Aftemaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the sleeping session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO GUYSS!!! I HOPE I POSTED THIS IN ENOUGH TIME! ITS SO SHITTY BUT I SWEAR THIS IS ALL I COULD DO IM SORRY IF YOU NOTICE ANY MISTAKES I CANT READ FOR SHIT!! 
> 
> Thank you for supporting me and liking what i wrote!! I appreciate all you guys comments!! Love you all ♡♡♡

Talking to Minho had helped Jisung, even if it was little. 

Jisung had woken up, tangled with Minho. One of his wishes had come true but at the price of his emotions. 

Guess being sad had paid off after all.

He tried to get up but with Minho's legs wrapped around him, it was impossible. He really wanted to pee so he decided to wake Minho up even if he looked an angel while sleeping (also when does he never look like angel?). 

Minho grumbled a little when waking up and instead of letting go of Jisung, he pulled him even closer, trapping his body underneath his. 

Jisung was having none of it though. If he didn't want to pee right there, he had to move. Stat. 

He tried tickling him, pinching him, pushing him off but nothing worked. Jisung was getting desperate now. He was running out of time and choices. So he did the only thing his mind could think of.

He kissed him. It wasn't full blown kissing. He just planted his lips onto Minho. A few moments pass and fuck Jisung's on the edge and as soon as he goes to pull away, Minho wakes up.

His lips start moving against Jisung and fuck. Jisung's brain starts short circuiting and he faintly registers the fact that his second wish was also completed before he does the dumbest thing he's ever done.

He kisses back.

Minho's lips are so soft and ugh Jisung can't do anything else except close his eyes and kiss him back. His hands go to clutch Minho's shirt and he feels Minho's hand make his way to his hair. 

Minho pushes down Jisung's head and tugs at his bottom lip and Jisung's brain goes haywire. He lets out a whine which dies because the only way he can make any noise is through his mouth and that was currently connected to someone else's. 

Minho licks his lips and Jisung doesn't even know what to do, so his body does it for him. His mouth opens up almost instinctively. Is that what he is supposed to do? Heck Jisung does not know but he doesn't really care. 

Its weird. Feeling someone else's tongue against his. But its a good kind of weird and it makes his stomach feel uneasy. 

Unfortunately, they are both humans and humans need air to survive and they have been doing this for a hot minute. Jisung can feel his chest constricting and so he's the first one to pull away. 

They are both panting heavily and Jisung's temporarily forgotton about his predicament. As soon as his mind is not occupied with the thought of someone else's lips, it directs him to the fact that he has to go.

Minho opens his eyes and all he sees is Jisung nyooming out of the room at god speed.

Minho was confused. What the fuck had just happened? Had he really kissed Jisung? Did he like him?

Now that he thinks about it, the kiss makes him all giddy and happy inside and he decides that he has a crush.   
If Jisung kissing him back was anything to go by, then the younger definitely returned those feelings.

Thinking this, he skips out of the room with a beautiful smile on his face.

Meanwhile

Jisung's body was working on autopilot. He rushed into the bathroom, not noticing his members sitting on the couch looking at him worriedly.

He relieves himself and then goes to wash his hand as well as splash some water onto his face because this is not a dream right? He actually kissed Minho and he kissed back. Does that mean....... he likes me?

Just the mere thought of Minho liking him back makes him blush furiously, his mind too occupied to send bad thoughts his way.

As he's about to leave the bathroom, he's hit with panic. How is he going to face the elder? And his members? They were worried about me, according to Minho. Did he have to tell them? Everything?

Fuckfuckfuckfuck. He did not think this through. His mind was in a haze back then but now... fuck he had to do something. He couldn't go out. No. 

Maybe he could rush back to his room and lock the door? That seemed like a good idea. He tried acting on it but luck wasnt with him.

On the other side of the door stood Chan, looking mildly frustrated but mostly worried. 

Jisung opens the door, sees Chan standing there and panics. Chan's known him long enough and he knew the door would slam shut thats why HE slams the door open instead.

Jisung is shocked and before he can run, Chan grabs his arm and draags him out to the living room. Jisung knows its pointless to fight and he gives up, following Chan into the room.

The millenials are not present in the living room ( not shocking ) and Chan pushes him towards the empty space beside Minho. 

Minho intertwines their fingers together and smiles up at Jisung so brightly that he can't help but smile back, his cheeks reddening. He tugs him down to sit and Jisung can hear his members groaning at the PDA but its okay. Because Minho's looking at him with the prettiest smile and all the love in his eyes.

Chan clears his throat, breaking the moment. 

"So care to tell us what was wrong." Always the leader.

"Nothing was wrong and I am all fine now. Don't worry about it."

"You saying that makes us worry even more, baby." The nickname makes Jisung blush even more but its Minho and hes shameless so he expected this.

"Trust me. There is nothing to worry about."

"There isn't? Okay. Then answer a simple question. Why don't you ever express your feelings? I don't think I have seen you be anything but happy ever since we met." This shocks Jisung a little. Woojin never gets mad.

"I just don't okay. And thats not true. I was angry at Hyunjin that one time for taking my food. Also this intervention is done here. I don't wanna talk anymore."  
And with that Jisung goes into the millenial room.

As soon as he enters, there are shrieks of surprise and happiness and there is so much chattering going on. It feels normal and Jisung loves that.

Outside though, Chan turns to Minho with questioning eyes. 

"So I.. he told me that his 'sadness' started when he read this comment that said no one loved him. According to him, his siblings treated him badly when he was younger which caused him to have many insecurities. They only increased when his siblings and him started fighting alot and his mom and dad couldn't bear it and sent him away to Malaysia. He said that reading that comment took him back to that time and just made him really insecure and sad. Long story short, his family sucks."

After hearing all of this, Chan, Changbin and Woojin decided that they would try and compliment him very subtly and Wooj would talk to him alone as well.

But then Changbin turns to Minho with an evil smile and Minho knows what he is about to ask.

"What happened between you and Jisung?" Changin asked while wiggling his eyebrows. Even Chan and Woojin turn around and look at him expectantly.

Minho tells them that they might have... kissed. The yells and cheer from the three of them make him proud of what hes accomplished.

They congratulate him on progressing with him and then proceed to threaten him if he ever hurts Jisung.

That night, Jisung and Minho fall asleep tangled, dreaming of happy ever afters.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was a rollercoaster pHEW. I have some more things written for this its like an aftermath of whatever happened. Comment down below if you guys want me to add that as well!
> 
> Also shout out to ast_roha!! Shes become my newest bestie and go check out her work and give it love because she deserves it!!!


End file.
